Finding Joy
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Rating may change. Jushiro finds an abandon baby in the snow while taking a walk on Christmas Eve. Where did the baby come from and why was the baby left there in the cold snow?
1. Prologue

**Finding Joy  
**Prologue – Abandoned

Taking a deep breath, enjoying the idea of being out of bed after being there for three weeks, with two weeks of that in the hospital of the Relief Station in Squad 4, Jushiro Ukitake was quite relieved to do things on his own again. He hated his illness but it was something he was used to dealing with after centuries of having it. He contracted the illness when he was a young man before joining the academy, which made his hair turn white after three days. The only thing left on his outer appearance to prove he was not originally white haired was his eyebrows, which were black.

Dressed in his Shihakusho, he looked over to his Captain's haori and after debating for several seconds, he decided not put it on. Instead he went over to his closet, pulling out what looked to be a haori but instead it was a warm coat made of white with his Squad number on the back. The coat was often used during the winter to travel back and forth throughout the wintery streets of the Seireitei.

Dressed for the harsh cold temperatures of the outdoors, Jushiro left the room, going straight over to where he last left his footwear. With it being winter, Soul Reapers didn't wear their normal sandals, instead they wore closed in shoes.

"Whoa there!" called a voice, Jushiro knew without having to look. "You just recovered, you shouldn't be going out in this weather."

Turning, he gave his friend a smile. "Shunsui, it is good to see you."

"You're avoiding my question." The said man crossed his arms. He was wearing the same white warm haori to keep warm but had that constant feminine kimono over top.

"I have been cooped up in bed for so long, I wish to get some fresh air," Jushiro answered. "As you can see, I'm bundling up very warmly. Besides it's Christmas Eve and you know how I'm like on this day."

Shunsui lightly laughed. "That I do," he replied. "Which is what brings me here. I had a feeling you would want to take a walk so I brought this for you." He pulled out a wrapped parcel in pretty red, green and gold paper. The parcel was long in shape, but not very thick in size.

"Shunsui, you didn't have to," Jushiro said as he took the parcel. "Thank you."

"I know I didn't have to, but I know this is your favorite day and for that, decided to give this to you."

With no other choice, Jushiro ripped open the parcel, doing his best not to make too much of a mess. Once the paper was removed, he flipped open the lid of the narrow box, revealing a red scarf. He looked up, giving his friend a smile. "Thank you, Shunsui. It's lovely."

Shunsui grinned. "And it matches the interior of your Captain's haori."

"It does, doesn't it?" Jushiro mused. Pulling it out of the box, he rested the box down onto a nearby table. Taking the scarf, he wrapped it around his neck; feeling the soft, yet warm texture against his exposed skin. "Well I'm heading off now."

"Just don't go too far or stay out too long," Shunsui replied in concern.

"I know and I won't," Jushiro answered. He stepped away from his friend, heading to the door.

Shunsui, realizing his friend was leaving, followed until getting out in the chilled air.

Jushiro looked to his friend one more time before stepping away, heading towards the gates of his estate. Taking a left, he found himself alone as his friend took the left side. He was grateful for the new scarf as it helped to keep his neck nice and warm after being bed ridden for so long.

As he walked a distant sound began to catch his attention. He was confused in what the sound was, but it was something that drew his attention towards it. He stopped walking, carefully listening. He had to listen for a few moments before distinguishing in which direction it was coming from.

Taking a deep breath, he began walking, getting closer as the sound was getting louder. As he approached, the sound was becoming more apparent of what it was.

"A baby's cry!?" he gasped.

Picking up his feet, he went at a run, continuing towards the sound. Soon he was forced to abruptly stop as he nearly tripped over a bassinette with an infant who was screeching.

"Dear god!" he blurted. Immediately without a second glance, he bent, pulling the cold infant out of bassinette. Ignoring his own health, he pulled off his new scarf and wrapped the infant in it. He even opened his haori pulling the infant tight against his warm chest.

He ignored the cries coming from the baby as he did what he could to give the infant some warmth. It didn't take long for the cries to turn into whimpers. He took this moment to flash step to Squad 4.

"Retsu!" he yelled in a near panic, running into the squad barracks.

"Captain!" she gasped. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the shivering precious cargo in his arms. "What happened?"

"I just found the baby lying in a bassinette," Jushiro rushed.

"Isane, set up a room for the infant immediately. We have to warm up the child quickly."

"Yes, ma'am." Isane left the room, rushing to a room, turning up the heat. She even went to a cabinet pulling out the warmest blankets she could find just as Jushiro and Retsu arrived in the room.

"How did you find her?" asked Retsu as the two walked in.

"Now that I'm out of bed, I decided to go for a walk and found the child, and it appears abandoned." As he spoke, Retsu silently asked to take the child and get the infant warmed up as quickly as possible.

Jushiro couldn't see her doing it but while Retsu was working on getting the infant warm, she removed the child's clothing putting fresh warm clothing around the child.

"It's a girl!" Isane gasped as she assisted.

"A girl!" Jushiro blinked. "Who would have abandoned their daughter?"

"Better question is how did this child get in the Seireitei?" Retsu asked. "Judging by her clothes, she's from the Rukongai."

"The Rukongai!?" Blinked Jushiro. "We can't send her back there!"

"We may have no choice, unless there's an explanation," Retsu said as she turned from doing what she could. "But if she was from the Rukongai, then it doesn't explain how she got here. Someone must have planted her, hoping she would be found."

"Captain!" Isane called. "The baby is wearing a necklace!" Once the fresh clothes were put on her, Isane had noticed something on her the infant's neck.

Retsu turned as Jushiro stepped forward to inspect the infant himself. Indeed Isane was correct. There was a necklace on the child. "That's a noble clan symbol. This child is from the Seireitei."

"Yes, and if what I'm thinking is true, we have to protect this child. The clan has been wiped out from another clan who we recently banished from the Seireitei."

"Of all days to find an abandoned child," Jushiro mumbled to himself. "It's Christmas Eve."

"We need to speak with the Head Captain about this right away," Retsu stated.

"Agreed, but I don't want to leave her alone while she's still suffering her. She may need something to eat," Jushiro replied, showing concern for the abandoned child.

"Let me handle that," Isane offered. "You guys go and talk to the Head Captain to find out what to do."

"That is a good idea, Isane. Thank you." Retsu stepped away from the infant. "Let us go Jushiro and speak to the Head Captain."

"Yes."

The two older Captains turned away, leaving Isane to tend to the child. Hopefully something would be done and not just have to abandon the child completely.


	2. Chap 1 Finding Answers

**Finding Joy**  
Chapter 1 – Finding Answers

Arriving at the Squad 1 Barracks where the Head Captain had his office. Knowing the old man was there; Retsu and Jushiro didn't stop until they reached the office doors and waited for the man on the other side to answer. Once granted entrance, the two entered, heading straight to stand in front of the desk. It didn't take the man long to look up from what he was reading.

"Yes, what can I do for the two of you?" he asked in his usual deep voice.

"Sir, this is a pressing matter," Retsu began. She turned to Jushiro. "Perhaps you should tell him."

Jushiro nodded. "Head Captain. While out on a stroll, I came upon an abandoned baby here in the Seireitei."

His full attention was now on his former pupil. He set down the paper he was reading, giving Jushiro his undivided attention. Finding children in the snow was common, in the Rukon District. But finding one in the Seireitei, that was something that had never happened before.

"I have reason to believe the infant was there a little too long as their were no footprints in the snow," Jushiro continued.

"The infant is the care of my Squad for the moment, but there is something peculiar about the infant," Retsu intervened.

"Oh? How so?" asked Yamamoto.

"The infant was wearing clothing from the Rukon District, but she wore a necklace of a symbol of one of our low class nobles," Jushiro responded.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. How was that possible for a Rukon child to bare a necklace of a noble symbol? "We must look into the matter immediately. No Rukongai can enter the Seireitei without permission and that is only to go to the Academy."

"Yes," Jushiro agreed. "And the academy is located near the entrance of West Rukon." He could remember quite well when Byakuya came to him stating his new adopted sister was coming from the Academy and being placed into his Squad as per ordered by the Kuchiki Clan. Until he met Rukia, he had no idea Rukia was a Rukon citizen and was from West Rukon at that. But he had welcomed her into his ranks with a gracious smile and valued her as a member since.

"Sir, what about the infant?" Retsu asked. "The child was found here in the Seireitei. We can just abandoned the infant after it was already left behind."

"Under normal circumstances, we have no reason to keep an abandoned baby, but where it was found in the Seireitei, it's a different matter. I will speak with Central 46 and see what they say. In the meantime, I will prepare a search party to see if they can locate the one who abandoned the child. Captain Unohana, you shall continue caring for the child until told other wise."

"Yes, Head Captain," Retsu nodded.

"Head Captain," Jushiro stepped forward. "Please, you must do what you can to protect this infant. The child must be of noble blood, it's not fair to send her to the Rukon because she was abandoned, wearing clothes from the Rukongai."

"Then what do you propose, Jushiro?" Yamamoto asked. "Even if the child were to stay here and be raised, someone would have to do it."

Jushiro's heart sank. The old man was right. Who would look after the infant? The Kuchikis were nobles of high stature to do something like that and they already adopted a Rukon citizen into their ranks, which was frowned upon. The Shihoins no longer laid claim to being a Soul Reaper as one of their own was missing and probably could be dead. And the other Captains, well pretty much they all didn't really look like the type to care for a small child. Especially Zaraki and Kurotsuchi. There was really no one who could… unless… unless he did it.

"I would take responsibility," he suddenly blurted out, surprising even himself on the matter. He wasn't even really thinking about the repercussions dealing with raising a baby. He hadn't been around a baby in many, many centuries since his youngest sibling was a baby.

Yamamoto blinked. "You would? How could you manage to care for a child when you are often sick as it is?"

"I would find a way to make it work. Many humans can make it work and still be ill. I'm a Captain, I will somehow make it work, that is a promise." Could he really pull off something like that? Well no matter if he could or not, he wasn't about to back down from what he declared.

"Captain," Retsu said in her gentle voice. "You better think about this very carefully. The Head Captain needs to talk to Central 46 first and he'll need to inform them you would like to take responsibility. But they know of your medical condition, they will question it."

Jushiro held his head high. Central 46 had full rights to question his capability. At first when he blurted it out, he didn't really think it was smart. But in the mere seconds the Head Captain and Retsu spoke, he argued with himself about the prospect of raising an infant. He figured he could do it. He would have Kaien and Rukia to help him and of course his double third seats Sentaro and Kiyone as well. Without them, probably he would have been forced to step down as Captain by now.

"Head Captain," he said. "If they question me on the matter, tell them I will be willing to do a trial run. If my illness gets in the way too much, then…" he took a deep breath. "Someone else will have to take in the child."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed at his former student. He could see it in Jushiro's eyes the man was determined and he knew from past experience, Jushiro would not let his illness get in the way of what he wanted. That was how he made it through the academy all those centuries ago and became a Captain in the first place.

"Very well," he finally announced. "I will speak with Central 46 on the matter and inform them you are vouching for the infant. But remember Jushiro if Central 46 does not agree to your trial, we will have to send the infant to the Rukon District."

Jushiro slowly nodded. "I understand. But we should at least find out which noble clan the necklace comes from."

"Agreed." Yamamoto lowered his head, showing that he was dismissing the two Captains.

Seeing there wasn't anything more to say, the two turned, walking out.

"That was quite a nice gesture," Retsu said. "Wanting to care for the infant."

"You know me. I love children," he replied. "I am going to see if Kaien can help with the search on where that necklace came from."

"That is a good idea. In the meantime, the infant will stay in Squad 4 until a decision is finalized. You may visit her if you wish."

"Thank you Captain Unohana, I may just do that. But first I need to get my own investigation going before Central 46 has any chances of declining my offer."

Retsu gently smiled. She knew Jushiro just as well as the Head Captain did. Jushiro wasn't going to let his illness get in the way of what he wanted; he never did before so why start now?

"That is understandable," she replied. "Why don't we head over to the barracks and see how Isane is doing with the infant. There you can pick up the necklace and begin your investigation."

Jushiro smiled. "That is a good idea."

* * *

It didn't take Jushiro long to get things organized between Kaien and Rukia to help in the search on why the child was abandoned and why she wore a lower class noble necklace. Within two days, between the two warriors, they were able to finally find some information. Kaien, being the Lieutenant, decided to take the information he and Rukia found and relay it to their Captain. He knew where to find the man, which was at Squad 4, watching out for the little infant, who took over Jushiro's thoughts.

Every time Jushiro was in his own barracks; he could not stop speaking about the infant, hoping a decision could be reached soon. Word was already getting around he found the baby. But the white haired man didn't care in what was said about him going gaga over a baby. To him seeing to the baby's needs was important, just as running his Squad and Kaien was quite capable in doing that.

Arriving at Squad 4, Kaien nodded to any of the members he passed by, but kept on walking, minding his own business. He didn't need to be asked directions. He knew exactly where to find his Captain and who else was in the room with Captain Ukitake was in. In no time at all, he came upon the door and easily slid in only to find his Captain, making some sort of goo goo noises to the baby. Of course that wasn't all he noticed either. The baby had a hold of one of his Captain's fingers and she was giggling.

Kaien smiled. "I think she likes you."

Jushiro jerked, white hair whipping around him as he looked up to his Lieutenant. "Kaien!" he gasped. "I wasn't expecting you." He looked down to the baby. With a smile, he reached down with his free hand, pressing gently against the baby's knuckles, easily dislodged his finger from the infant's tight grasp before looking to the Shiba clan member.

"Sorry for startling you Captain," he said as he stepped into the room. "We found some information that may be quite useful. We have found the clan who owns the necklace."

Jushiro's eyes sparkled with happiness and sadness all at once. If they were to find the clan, they probably would want their baby back, which meant his idea of raising the child would be gone. "That is good news."

"But there is bad news as well," Kaien continued. "The Head Captain gave Rukia and I permission to visit them and when we went to visit the clan first thing this morning, but found their estate, completely abandoned."

"Abandoned?!" Jushiro gasped. "Is that even possible?"

Kaien shook his head. "Uncertain. But what we do know for certain, they did not leave in a gracious sort of way."

Full attention was now his Lieutenant as Jushiro stepped away from the baby, silently indicating for the young Shiba man to take the conversation out in the hall. Even though the infant was only just that, he really didn't want the baby to hear bad news. Babies were quite smart when it came to emotions.

"What do you mean," Jushiro said, once out of the room. "Did not leave in a gracious way?"

Kaien had no idea why his Captain was ushering him out of the room, but he wasn't going to argue with the older man. Captain Ukitake had been around far longer than Kaien had been alive.

"The estate has scorch marks as if it was attacked. Furniture was upturned and heaved around as if someone was trying to get to someone and that person was using furniture to slow the enemy down. Sir, I think they were attacked and were forced to abandoned the estate and who ever attacked them, it wasn't by a Hollow as Hollows wouldn't upturn furniture and other objects."

"I see." Jushiro brought a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "If the child is part of the clan, perhaps she was left behind in hopes for someone to take her in."

"That is also what Rukia thinks as well," Kaien agreed. "She also believes that may be the reason why you found her wearing Rukon clothing; trying to hide the child from the enemy, making her look as though she belonged in the Rukon."

"But that isn't certain. We first have to prove she belongs to the clan," Jushiro instructed. "Kaien, if you can, can you get a member of Squad 12 to help you in your search? Perhaps a member of the Department of Research and Development can find more evidence that the naked eye can not see."

"Has the Head Captain give full consent for the investigation?"

"He has. He is now with Central 46, discussing the situation and gave me full authorization to the investigation. I only have a few short days to make my case before I must go in front of Central 46 myself and give them my findings," Jushiro said. "I have full authority to use everything at my disposal, including getting help from other Squads."

He paused for a moment. "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see if Captain Soifon will lend you a few of her officers to help determine what caused the destruction of the estate. They are of noble blood, not as noble as the Great Houses of the Soul Society, but they do fall under protection of the Seireitei."

"I will see what I can find, Captain," Kaien stated. "Perhaps a written letter from you, proving you have permitted me to ask for these people may help lessen any argumentive problems?" he suggested.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Jushiro agreed. "Go find Rukia, inform her of what you two will be doing and I will return to the barracks and draw up the permission papers."

Kaien smirked suddenly. "But before you go, you'll take one last look at that baby."

Jushiro's eyes widened. How did his Lieutenant know? Sheepishly, he lifted a hand to rub against his head, giving a nervous chuckle. "Apparently you know me a little too well."

Kaien's smirk never faded. "A Lieutenant should always know how his Captain works. How else are we to know what a Captain wants before he orders it?" No sooner said, his smirk faded, putting on a serious tone. "I will see you back at the barracks, sir."

Jushiro nodded. "Until then." Kaien knew when to be serious and when not to be and seeing the smirk fade, Jushiro knew Kaien saw playtime was over.

Kaien turned away, leaving his Captain. Jushiro too turned away, heading back into the baby's little room. He looked at her, giving her a gentle smile. "Little one, I must now leave. I'm sorry to leave you alone once again, but I promise I will return."

His hand reached into the hospital bassinette, resting his hand on the small infant. "But do not worry, little one. I will be sure to give you a good home, even if you have to go back to your family, which we are looking for now."

A wider smile formed on his lips as he watched the little girl give a yawn. "Such beautiful innocence, not knowing what the world is like or how cruel it can become. I wish to protect you from that cruelness for as long as I can."

"Oh, Captain!" gasped Retsu as she entered the room.

Jushiro turned to see the gentle Captain enter. "Forgive me," he said. "I just can't seem to stay away."

Retsu lightly giggle. "That's alright. You've already pointed out you would like to take responsibility for the child. But you can't neglect your health either. I just saw your Lieutenant leave. Did he have anything to report?"

"Just that he found her family but they weren't there. He's going to further investigate," he said as he moved away from the infant. "I should get back to the barracks. Kaien needs permission papers."

"Of course," she replied. "I will keep an eye on her, don't worry. I think she looks forward to your visits. You are becoming a familiar face to her. Oh. I should also let you know if you do win this case and adopt her into your family, you will need to choose a name for her."

"That has already been covered," he answered. "I will be naming her Noella Ukitake."

"Noella? That's an unusual name."

Jushiro nodded. "I have done some research on names. In the World of the Living, they have names for nearly every holiday they celebrate. Noella is representation of Christmas and I did find her on Christmas Eve."

"Then guess the name is appropriate for her."

Jushiro smiled and nodded again, taking his leave from the room.

* * *

As stated, immediately upon arriving at the barracks, he went straight to his office where he began to draw up appropriate papers, giving Kaien and Rukia permission to seek for help from Squad 12 and Squad 2 on the matter of searching for 'Noella's' family to find out if she really did have a home or would she find one among the Ukitake clan.

Jushiro had just finished up on getting the documents ready when both Rukia and Kaien entered the office. "Sorry to intrude Captain," Kaien said.

"Not at all," Jushiro replied. "You two are just in time. The papers are complete."

Pulling out a little cube with a handle, Jushiro lifted it up, dipping it into a tray of hot liquid red colored wax. Once the cube was completely submerged in the wax, he swifly pulled it out and pressed it onto the permission papers, creating a seal of approval, showing he was the one who drew up the documents. He knew it would only take a matter of minutes for the Squad 13 seal to harden so he could give it to his Lieutenant.

He then looked up, looking to Rukia. "I know you've been here for a few years now, but I have been meaning to ask you, how are you getting along with the other officers?" he asked.

"It's going well, sir," she replied, bowing her head in respect. "Thank you for your consideration."

"It must be difficult for you at times since everyone knows you are a Kuchiki, a high noble clan member."

She looked to Kaien, wondering to herself how she should answer the Captain's question. She didn't want to get anyone into trouble for their opinion of her. "Well, you see sir…"

"They can be a pestering ass," Kaien answered for her, being blunt. "I've seen how they treat her at times when they think we'll go easy on her." He then stood more proudly then before. "But it sure doesn't take them long to change their tones when I reprimand them and then her for making them talk like that to her."

Rukia lightly blushed. It was true. Kaien would growl at her in front of everyone, just to prove she would be treated no differently than anyone else.

Jushiro hid a light laugh with the back of his hand. Kaien was often growling at others for reasons he had no idea what they were half the time. He looked down, seeing the seal was now dry. Picking it up, he handed it over to Kaien.

"Everything is now in order," he said. "Present this to the Squad Captain and if need be to who ever feels they need to know why you are there. This will prove that you were sent there on my orders."

Kaien carefully took the document from his Captain. "Thank you, Captain. Rukia and I will head over to Squad 12 first and see if we can get the help of one of their officers."

He turned to Rukia. "Once we get the help we need, you can take that person to the estate and help him look for more clues."

Rukia nodded. "What will you be doing?" she asked.

"I'll head over to Squad 2, requesting a couple members to help find the cause to the destruction," he explained.

Jushiro nodded, approving of Kaien's plan. "Well thought out. Rukia, please be careful out there. Who or whatever attacked the estate could return."

"I will sir," Rukia saluted.

Kaien chuckled. "Well then, lets get going. The sooner we can find out what happened the sooner we can report back."

Rukia looked to the man she actually had a crush on, though she knew he was married. But that didn't stop her from having the crush. In her eyes, he was extremely handsome and she loved his outgoing attitude.

The two turned away from their Captain, leaving the office, allowing the man to ponder his thoughts, which were plagued with the little baby in Squad 4 relief station. He was hoping he'd be able to take her home and raise her as his own. The name he picked out for her, he thought was beautiful and very fitting since he found her in the snow on Christmas Eve.


End file.
